The Second Branch of the Olive Tree
by Sapphire1112
Summary: Another Christmas - another try. Because Christmas is a time for forgiveness. I do niot own the characters. Strachamp.
1. Chapter 1

**Sam**

I sit at the table poring over some paper, trying to find the right words. Normally I'd opt for a more comfortable seat when texting and I wouldn't need to plan out what to say on paper, but this text message requires intense concentration and I must get it right. Perhaps an email would have been easier in terms of the amount – but it just seems far too formal. Maybe that's what we are now – formal.

Who am I kidding? We're not even that.

I've had no contact with her since we left a year and a half ago – absolutely nothing. Anything that I've heard has been from Grace. She's kept in touch with her Mum, though admittedly, Connie did go quiet for a while after Christmas. When she got back in touch, it turned out she'd caught the sickness bug off everyone else. Grace says she hadn't texted or rung because she was sleeping a lot.

Grace was very disappointed that Connie couldn't make it last Christmas, but she understands more what a difficult job her mum has now. They were short-staffed due to illness and also Jacob swanned off to Dubai at short notice, so Connie was down another nurse too – not that I can talk really.

I swanned off with _no_ notice.

Connie was going to come just after Christmas, but then she was ill – she said it really took it out of her. Grace wanted to go and see her, but Connie wouldn't hear of it. She wouldn't risk Grace catching something, then of course Gracie went back to school. She seemed to think that Connie was hoping to come and see us later in the year, but the ED department in Holby just seemed to get busier and busier. Apparently, Connie sounded exhausted when they spoke on the phone. Grace was quite worried and wanted to go over and see her, but I couldn't get the time off work.

"I can go on my own, Daddy." My daughter suggested confidently.

Absolutely not. My Mum could have taken her, but we fell out and haven't spoken for months.

We have no reason to doubt that Connie wanted to come and see us – or at least Grace, but couldn't. She certainly was ill and it must be so hard being parted from our daughter for so long, but Grace has another theory too.

Our daughter doesn't fully understand the rude circumstances of our departure from Holby – nor does she know that her Mum had no idea we'd gone, but Gracie _is_ aware that there is some sort of rift between her Mother and I. I think she believes that it has to do with the fact that she lives with me in New York and Connie so desperately wanted her back home with her in Holby.

"Mummy can't help resenting you Daddy." Grace told me. "She misses me so badly."

Grace knows that Connie and I have had no contact since we left. She knows that neither of us have been able to bring ourselves to talk to each other. Anyhow, it is Grace's theory that her Mum feels uncomfortable about coming to see us because I'm here and she doesn't know how to deal with that. I can't help thinking that there may be something in what my daughter's saying – I certainly haven't made any effort to make Connie feel like she would be welcome.

This year I have rented the chalet in Aspen again, but this time I've been instructed by my daughter that I have to personally invite Connie, to show that I want her here too. I do want her here.

What Grace doesn't know is that I 'stole' her away from Connie in the dead of the night. That was a year and a half ago – does time heal a broken heart? Because I broke Connie's heart – no mistake and does the passing of time soothe anger? Because I really don't know what the right words are. Do I be 'friendly' and invite her without mentioning what I did or will 'pretending the last year and a half never happened' go down badly? Or should I try and apologise? Sorry is not a big enough word for what I did – and would she even believe me if I said it?

I very much doubt that Connie would pick up a phone call from me and like I said – an email seems very formal for what I need to say when we aren't really even on speaking terms. A letter would take too long to arrive and she probably wouldn't read it anyway, so a text is the best option, but a dictionary for this hasn't yet been invented.

I sigh, scrunching up yet another piece of paper and chucking it at the over-flowing bin, before beginning again.

"Gee, Daddy, you've used a whole tree!" Grace exclaims with a giggle, walking into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Yeah, well I have to get it right." I mumble, forgetting temporarily that my daughter doesn't know the truth behind the rift.

"Just be yourself, Daddy and don't try too hard." She suggests sensibly before leaving me to it again.

She's right, of course, so I start another sheet.

"Ok, here it goes." I mutter, having re-read my finished letter and decided that it's as good as it's going to get.

I type it up on my phone, press 'send' and hold my breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Connie**

When my phone beeps with a message from Sam, I'm in two minds whether to read it – or delete it. My first thought is, of course, is that it could be about Grace, but no. If it was about our daughter, surely a phone call would be a more preferable option – certainty quicker, more urgent. The only reason I would pick up a call from Sam is in case it was about Gracie.

What on earth would he text me for?

It can't be for a good reason - this is the man who showed raw cruelty towards me. A man who claimed to love – and a man I do indeed love back. Did.

Whether I still harbour feelings of tenderness towards Sam Strachan, I can not say because I am not even sure myself. He knocked me down when Grace chose to live with him over me – yes, he did try to show kindness after, but I saw the initial smirk and it spoke volumes – it was like a red-hot poker in my heart. Then he kicked me while I was down by taking Grace thousands of miles away behind my back. Should I really give him the chance to stamp on me too? Would it not be better to save myself from the inevitable pain?

Because it can only be pain now. There is nothing else where he is concerned. If he can do what he did to me, then he can never really have cared about me. We've always had a volatile relationship, Sam and I, but we've always enjoying playing for power over each other. The moment Sam chose cruelty to gain the upper hand, the balance tipped for good. It was a game-changer and it is irrevocable. There is no going back. Whether I want to love him or not – and part of me does, for the Cancer was also a game-changer - part of me dreads being alone and yearns for a simple family life such as he offered. Whether I want that or not, the other part of me, yells that he can't be trusted and his words are nothing but lies. Lies with no meaning.

Sam has no idea what has been going on in his absence. That's the way I kept it – the way I wanted it before I realised that I might actually die. When the terrible realisation hit, it was far too late to do anything about it and I nearly died without seeing my daughter again. In my ignorance, it was my choice not to tell them, but if he hadn't disappeared with her, then they would have known and they would have been here when things got bad. There is also the fact that Sam is a heart specialist – and a bloody good one at that.

I made him that way.

Anyway, had he been here, I'm certain he would have noticed I was ill before anyone else. I know don't how much difference it would have made, but as much as I hate to admit it, Sam does seem to have a way of making me listen. Perhaps, he would have persuaded me to get the treatment when Ethan couldn't. Would getting it sooner have made a difference? I don't know, maybe it would have – maybe it wouldn't. I guess we'll never know.

The only thing I know for certain about Sam is that I don't know if I can forgive him. Does he deserve forgiveness? Or would he do it again, given the chance? That's the thing. The part of me that wants what we had back, just wants to forget he did that, but I can't. Can I ever forget it? And why the hell did he do it anyway?

As much as I long to delete the message without even a glance and avoid the anguish it promises, my curiosity gets the better of me.

 **Dear Connie, I know I am probably the last person you want to hear from...**

Well he got that right.

 **And I can't blame you. There is no excuse for the way I took Grace and left. Out of shame, I have not been able to bring myself to contact you until now. I wish that I had a reasonable explanation for what I did...**

So do I, but I don't think there is one. It wasn't a reasonable thing to do! I suppose, at least he's not trying to make excuses for what he did.

 **...but I don't. All I can say is that I regret it completely and I am sorry.**

Sorry isn't good enough. Not anywhere near.

 **Grace believes that you will feel uncomfortable if I'm around and I can't help wondering if she's right. I know I haven't exactly made any effort to make you feel like you would be welcome...**

I really couldn't care less whether you're there or not. Does Grace know what he did? I hope not. I won't put her through that – I won't.

 **I know that you will probably say that you are totally indifferent to me and I only have myself to blame for that...**

Right again, Sam.

 **Grace and I were both so disappointed when you were unable to join us last Christmas and we hoped to visit at Easter or in the Summer, but I was unable to get long enough off work and I didn't want Grace to travel on her own. I have rented a chalet in Aspen again this Christmas. Grace and I would very much like you to come. I really hope that you will. We both miss you terribly...**

Who's fault is that, Sam?

 **And I am truly sorry for what I did. I'll make it up to you anyway I can. Love Sam xx**

He's sorry and he'll make it up to me?

Pigs might fly.


End file.
